1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to coin dispensing devices which can selectively dispense coins that have been stored in bulk such as in a vending machine, a coin exchanging machine or a gaming machine, and more especially, to a coin storage member which can selectively increase the available storage volume of the storage member within the traditional space confines of coin storage members.
2. Description of Related Art
Various forms of coin dispensing apparatus have been known for a considerable period of time. This industry has had a number of different engineers and technicians attempting to improve the apparatus for receiving, storing and dispensing coins, tokens, metals, medallions, etc. As utilized in the present specification, the term “coin” is used generically not only as a monetary member, but to also include other objects representative of value. Generally, the coins are stored in bulk and are selectively dispensed, depending upon the particular vending machine in which the coin dispenser is installed. For example, coin dispensers can be utilized in arcade machines, gaming machines, currency exchange machines, various types of kiosks, and bus and subway token dispensers.
Examples of coin dispensing devices and coin hoppers can be seen in Japanese Laid-open Utility Patent Model No. 6-43767, U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,033, U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,749, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,495. Thus, it has been known to utilize storage hoppers that can have one or more concentric or offset chambers for moving coins between one chamber and another. There have been also auxiliary storage units located adjacent or under a storing bowl that can transmit separately stored coins to a primary storage bowl when the number of coins decrease within the primary storage bowl. A lifting unit can transport the separately stored coins to the primary storing bowl, as seen in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-117428. Thus, the prior art has attempted to provide various configurations for increasing the storage capacity for coins while the industry has also been demanding relatively compact coin dispensers without sacrificing storage capacity. Frequently the coin bowls or hoppers can have their axes tilted to the horizontal support surface and the exterior space surrounding the coin hopper is not utilized. Attempts to provide additional or auxiliary storing bowls or hoppers many times require a gravity feed. The auxiliary bowl frequently is located at a higher position than the primary storing bowl so that the overall height of the storage hopper is increased in size. Alternatively, the arrangements that provide the coins stored beneath or adjacent the primary storing bowl require motor activated devices to lift or move the coins so that they can be deposited in the primary storage hopper and to be accessible to a coin storage selector unit.
There is still a need in this art to optimize the storage capacity of a coin dispensing apparatus in an economical and an efficient manner.